Die Fetzen ihrer Erinnerung
by mara7
Summary: Fortsetzung zu „ Der stumme Pakt“. Lydecker hat Ria in seine Krallen gekriegt und versucht ihr Gedächtnis zu manipulieren. *Complete*
1. Teil 1

Titel: Die Fetzen ihrer Erinnerung Teil: 1/? Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Das letzte Gefecht/ Die zweite Flucht Rating: PG Zusammenfassung: Fortsetzung zu " Der stumme Pakt". Lydecker hat Ria in seine Krallen gekriegt und versucht ihr Gedächtnis zu manipulieren Pairing: Ria/Mace, Lydecker Kategorie Au Disclaimer: Also, Ria und Mace gehören mir, der Rest von DA aber leider nicht A/N: Nach etlichen PC-Abstürzen, kämpfen mit der Tastatur und anderen Widrigkeiten- blablabla, habe ich es jedenfalls endlich geschafft, eine Fortsetzung zu "Der stumme Pakt" zu schreiben. Ach ja, und bitte, bitte Feedback. Buht mich meinetwegen aus, schickt faule Tomaten per Email, nur gibt bitte eine Rückmeldung!  
  
Die Fetzen ihrer Erinnerung.  
  
Ausgebrannte Ruinen und ein Haufen Schutt war alles, was von der einstigen Militäreinrichtung übrig geblieben war. Immer noch hing stechender Brandgeruch über den Ort, den man einst Manticore nannte. Unmittelbar nach dem verheerenden Feuer war das Gebäude menschenleer. Militär und Medien hatten noch keine Zeit gefunden, den Ort des Unglücks zu erreichen. Er hatte also noch genug Zeit, das zu finden, was er hoffte....oder fürchtete. Die Hitze der noch glühenden Brandnestern in den Gebäuden machten seinen genetisch veränderten Körper nichts aus. Zielstrebig untersuchte der Mann jeden Raum in dem einstigen Krankenhaustrakt. Erst als er sich der ehemaligen psychologischen Abteilung näherte, wurden seine Schritte stockender.  
  
Als sich das Hubschraubergeräusch näherte, hatte er das Gebäude schon wieder verlassen. Schneller als ein normaler Mensch, spurtete er durch die ehemalige Sicherheitszone um Manticore und verschwand im Wald. Erst Meilen später, als selbst er ausser Atem geriet, verschnaufte er an einen Baum. Dann öffnete er langsam das rußbedeckte Buch, das er aus dem Gebäude mitgenommen hatte. Seine Finger trugen den Ruß des Deckels auf die von Feuer unversehrten Seiten, den der Mann vergebends mit seinen Hemdsärmel zu entfernen versuchte. Schließlich gab er auf und konzentrierte sich auf die Worte, die vor Monaten von einem jungen Mädchen aufgeschrieben worden waren:  
  
1.Eintrag  
  
Dr. Lydecker weiß viel über mich. Denn alles was ich über mein Leben weiß, habe ich von ihm erfahren. Meinen Namen, meine Herkunft, einfach alles. Wie meine Eltern bei dem Feuer in unserem Haus umkamen. Wie ich entkam und auf eigene Faust versuchte mein Leben zu meistern. Und wie ich irgendwie zwei Verbrechern in die Quere kam, die daraufhin versuchten, mich umzubringen. Nur Dr. Lydeckers Eingreifen war es zu verdanken, der als alter Freund meines Vaters zufällig nach mir sehen wollte, dass ich ihren Mordversuch überlebte. Wenn auch nur knapp. Bevor er eingreifen konnte, wurde ich von einer Kugel am Kopf verwundet. Und verlor dadurch meine Vergangenheit.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich dies aufschreibe, eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts über mich, ausser den Fakten, die Dr. Lydecker mir mitteilte. Aber was für ein Mensch ich war, welche Persönlichkeit ich habe bzw. hatte - das konnte er mir nicht sagen. Er meinte, dass letzte Mal, wo er mich gesehen hätte, wäre ich so klein gewesen, das ausser der Tendenz zum lauten Schreien kein Charakterzug erkennbar gewesen wäre. Meine Wünsche und Ängste kennt er ebensowenig wie ich selber. Er meinte, der beste Weg, mich wieder zu erinnern, wäre alles aufzuschreiben, was ich erlebe. Oder träume. Um es dann mit ihm zu besprechen und möglicherweise so Fortschritte zu machen. Fortschritte, pah - trotz der vielen Wochen, die seit meinen Aufwachen vergangen sind, erinnere ich mich nur an das, was seitdem geschah. Selbst Dr. Lydecker wird langsam ungeduldig. Dabei ist es nicht sein Leben, das in der Versenkung verschwand.  
  
Meine erste Erinnerung war die, wie ich hier im Krankenzimmer aufwachte.(Ein reichlich komisches Krankenzimmer übrigens. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgend etwas erscheint mir in diesem Raum nicht so, wie ich es von einen Krankenzimmer gewohnt sein müsste. Das Bett mit Eisengestell, die vielen Apparate, die weißen Wände, das vergitterte Fenster- aber ohne vergleichbare Erfahrung kann ich mein diffuses Gefühl nur sehr schwer einordnen.) Aber ich soll ja meine Erlebnisse aufschreiben, und meine Gefühle mit Lydecker besprechen, anstelle mit diesem Tagebuch.  
  
Also - ich hatte beim Aufwachen schlimme Kopfschmerzen. Beim Öffnen der Augen sah ich zuerst nur alles verschwommen und hatte Probleme, mich zu bewegen. Die weiße Bettdecke schien mich niederzudrücken. Nach einer endlosen Zeit, so schien es, wurde endlich jemand auf mich aufmerksam. Eine Krankenschwester erschien, die, als sie mich wach fand, einen Arzt holte. "Miss?" er beugte sich über mich "Wer sind Sie?" die Worte kamen nur schwer aus meinen trockenen Mund. "Doktor Donald Lydecker, ich bin Ihr behandelnder Arzt. Es ist schön, dass Sie endlich bei Bewußtsein sind, Miss Braschaw!" "Wer..?" Da begann es. Zum ersten Mal wurde mir klar, dass ich nicht mehr wußte, wer ich bin.  
  
2.Eintrag  
  
"Es bringt nichts" ,verzweifelt sprang ich auf, und ging an die vergitterten Fenster. Nur der von Wolken bedeckte Himmel und ein Stückchen Wald waren zu erkennen. "Ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern." "Miss Braschaw..." "Nennen Sie mich nicht so" fuhr ich ihn wütend an. Immer noch, trotz all meiner Versuche, blieb mein Gedächtnis ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Ausserdem hatte ich seit Ewigkeiten ausser Lydecker nur die Wache vor der Tür gesehen, die mir regelmäßig Essen brachte. Auch wenn ich mich nicht an ein anderes Leben erinnerte, das ewige Eingesperrt sein und rieb mich total auf. "Der Name sagt mir nichts" warf ich Lydecker entgegen. "Wer sagt, dass Sie diesen Namen nicht einfach erfunden haben?" "Lisa..." versuchte er mich zu beruhigen. "Ich verstehe ja, ja, dass Sie ausser sich sind, aber meinen Sie nicht auch , dass Paranoia nicht der rechte Weg ist, um Ihre Gedächtnislücken aufzufüllen?" "Verzeihen Sie." Ich zwang mich zur Ruhe. Lydecker hatte soviel Geduld mit mir bewiesen und es war wirklich unfair, alles an ihm auszulassen. "Es ist nur so frustrierend.." "Schon gut" Er kam zu mir und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter" Immerhin haben Sie Ihr Gedächtnis ja nur teilweise verloren. Sie erkennen Ihr Umfeld, wissen also, das ein Tisch auch Tisch heißt, und beherrschen Sprache und Schrift..." " Aber das was ich bin, meine Erinnerung, mein ganzes Leben.." "...wird alles wieder kommen. Nur keine Sorge, es braucht alles seine Zeit. " Er wandte sich leicht ab. "Auch wenn es einfacher für uns wäre, die Leute zu finden, die Ihnen das angetan haben, wenn Sie in der Lage wären, uns zu helfen." Grimmig biss ich meine Zähne zusammen. "Glauben Sie mir, ich will sie auch finden, aber momentan ist die Leinwand in meinen Kopf immer noch so weiß wie Schnee." SCHNEE. Ich schwankte. Der Doktor stützte mich. "Schnee" "Lisa, alles in Ordnung? Haben Sie sich an etwas erinnert?" "Ich weiß nicht..." Unsicher sah ich ihn an. "Es war nur so `ne Art Aufblitzen. Heißt das, meine Erinnerung kehrt zurück?" Vor Aufregung wurde mir erneut schwindelig. "Hm..." er griff nach einem Stift." Kommt drauf an. Was hatten Sie denn für ein Aufblitzen?" "Nichts Konkretes" zögernd versuchte ich das Bild, was mir verschwommen durch den Kopf geflutscht war, zu beschreiben. "Da waren Bäume- wie die da draussen" Ich wies auf den Wald "Voller Schnee!" "Fällt Ihnen ansonsten noch was ein? Irgendein Indiz, wann das war, wo oder wer bei Ihnen war?" Verwirrt schüttelte ich den Kopf. "Okay, gehen wir es langsam an! Was trugen Sie?" "Keine Ahnung" "War es hell oder dunkel?" "Es war.. dunkel... nein, es wurde gerade hell." "Morgens also." Eifrig schrieb er auf. "War jemand bei Ihnen?" "Weiß nicht - könnte sein." Langsam hatte ich das Bild wieder Irgendwie funktionierten Lydeckers Fragen wie der Schärfenregler bei einen Fernseher . Je mehr er fragte, desto klarer wurde das Bild. Fernseher? Sollte sich mein Erinnerungsvermögen nun endlich wieder aus dem Grabe erheben? Bevor ich mich mit diesen neuen Bild beschäftigen konnte, holten Lydeckers Fragen mich zurück. "Wer war es?" "Bitte?" "Lisa , Sie hatten gerade gesagt, jemand wäre bei Ihnen gewesen." "Ja, es war.." aus irgendeinen Grund sträubte sich was in mir, weiter zusprechen. Lydecker bemerkte dies, und ermunterte mich sanft. "Keine Sorge, Lisa sagen Sie es nur." Zögernd sah ich ihn an. "Ich glaube , da war ein Gesicht." "Ein Gesicht?" fragte Lydecker beiläufig. "Wie sah es aus?" Ich zuckte die Achseln. Mein Kopf tat weh, und langsam drohte jenes Schneebild wieder zu schwinden, egal wie krampfhaft ich auch versuchte es festzuhalten. "Männlich, weiblich, alt oder jung?" forschte er weiter. "Es... war eher das Gesicht eines Kindes, eines Jungen." brachte ich schließlich trotz des Kloßes in meinen Hals hervor. Was war nur los mit mir? Endlich eine Erinnerung und ich zögerte , sie Lydecker mitzuteilen. Als ob ich fast Angst hätte, er könnte - irgend etwas damit machen. "Sind Sie sicher?" "Ich weiß es nicht." verwirrt drückte ich die Knöchel gegen meine Augen , als könnte ich damit meine Kopfschmerzen zurückhalten. "Es verschwimmt alles - ich kann es nicht erfassen." Lydecker ließ verständnisvoll den Stift sinken. "Schon gut Lisa. Es ist immerhin ein Fortschritt." "Heißt das.." hoffnungsvoll sah ich ihn an. "Wir wollen nichts überstürzen," wiegelte er ab. "Wir haben Zeit." "Was ist mit den beiden Männern, die..." ich stockte wieder "mich überfallen haben? Wenn Sie die fassen, könnten Sie dann nicht irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte liefern, die mir mein Gedächtnis wiedergeben?" "Tut mir leid, nein. Einer der beiden ist immer noch auf der Flucht, und der andere ist anscheinend so gut konditioniert worden, dass er immer noch schweigt." "Der andere..?" erstaunt sah ich Lydecker an. "Sagten Sie nicht, beide wären noch nicht gefaßt worden?". "Ursprünglich, ja. Aber mittlerweile konnten wir einen der beiden ergreifen. Ich hatte es Ihnen nur nicht mitgeteilt, weil ich Sie nicht beunruhigen wollte." "Vielleicht .." brachte ich hervor, nachdem ich diese Nachricht verdaut hatte, "könnte ich ihn sehen. Sein Anblick könnte mir vielleicht helfen..." "Nein Lisa" schlug Lydecker meine Bitte entschieden ab. "Sein Anblick könnte nur, wenn er überhaupt etwas bewirkt, das Trauma wieder hervorrufen, das Sie durch die Schußverletzung am Hinterkopf erlitten haben." Unwillkürlich berührte ich bei seinen Worten die kahle Stelle an meinen Kopf, wo die Narbe sich noch befand. "Es ist besser, wenn Sie hier in kontrollierter Umgebung langsam wieder zu Kräften kommen. Und solange einer der Beiden immer noch draussen herum läuft..., glauben Sie mir, hier sind Sie am sichersten." Oh ja. Eingesperrt in diesem Karnickelstall. So lange, bis der Kerl da draussen gefasst wird oder ich mein Leben wiederfinde. Wann immer das sein wird.  
  
Ende Teil 1 


	2. Teil 2

Titel: Die Fetzen ihrer Erinnerung Teil: 2/? Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Das letzte Gefecht/ Die zweite Flucht Rating: PG Zusammenfassung: Fortsetzung zu " Der stumme Pakt". Lydecker hat Ria in seine Krallen gekriegt und versucht ihr Gedächtnis zu manipulieren Pairing: Ria/Mace, Lydecker Kategorie AU Disclaimer: Ria und Mace gehören mir, der Rest von DA aber leider nicht A/N: Auch für diesen Teil gilt: Bitte, bitte Feedback!  
  
Die Fetzen ihrer Erinnerung - Teil 2  
  
3.Eintrag Seitdem sind viele Tage vergangen, Ohne weiteren Erfolg. Auch wenn jenes Ereignis bewiesen hat, dass ich Erinnerungen gehabt habe, und nicht von heute auf morgen in mein Leben gefallen bin (was mir manchmal leicht fällt zu glauben), hilft mir diese dämliche Aufschreiberei nicht weiter. Je mehr ich versuche, mir über meine Vergangenheit klar zu werden, desto weiter scheint sie sich mir zu entziehen. Ausserdem stört es mich gewaltig, dass Dr. Lydecker immer seine Nase in meine Aufzeichnungen rein steckt und alles analysiert.  
  
4.Eintrag. Okay, Lydecker war sehr glücklich über meine Beschwerde (er sah aus, als hätte er ein ganzes Glas der gräßlichen Tabletten verschluckt, die sie mir immer geben) und gab mir das Buch zurück mit der Bemerkung, dass es dann wohl sinnvoller wäre , das Schreiben als Therapie auszusetzen, wenn es mir derart mißfällt. Komischerweise habe ich , seitdem ich weiß, dass meine Gedanken nicht mehr derart offen liegen, das sehr starke Bedürfnis, mich jemanden mitzuteilen, ohne das selbst die klitzekleinste Wortwendung durchleuchtet wird. Besonders, seitdem ich diese Träume habe. Es begann damit, dass ich aufhörte, die Tabletten zu schlucke. Dr. Lydecker meinte, sie würden mir helfen, mich zu erinnern und vor Alpträumen zu bewahren, die den Heilungsprozeß nur verlangsamen würden. Angeblich würde ich dann möglicherweise Probleme haben, Wirklichkeit und Traum auf lange Sicht auseinander zu halten. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auf ihn gehört. Aber an jenen Abend schnürte sich mir allein bei dem Gedanken, diese widerlichen fetten Brummer zu Schlucken, der Hals zu. Ich hasste das Gefühl, wenn diese Dinger langsam meine Kehle runter rutschen und trotz eimerweise Wasser drohen im Hals stecken zu bleiben. Ich schluckte also diese Dinger nicht, und nahm nur die kleineren Pillen, die sie mir ebenfalls verpaßt haben. Die Grossen warf ich ins Klo. Weiß der Teufel, was mich da geritten hat. Dr. Lydecker erzählte ich nichts von dem Traum, den ich in jener Nacht gehabt hatte, aus Scham und Angst, weil ich ihm nicht vertraut hatte. Seitdem werde ich einen Teil des Traumes in jener Nacht nicht mehr los.  
  
In meinen Traum lag ich in meinen Bett. Wie von Zentnergewichten wurde ich ins nieder gedrückt. Mein einziger Gedanke war: "Oh- oh, ein Deja-vu Erlebnis." Es fiel mir schwer, meine Augen zu öffnen und nur verschwommen nahm ich unter meine Wimpern heraus die Personen an meinen Bettende wahr, die mich anstarrten. Eine der Gestalten war eine Frau. Sie wies mit einer energischen Handbewegung auf mich und sagte sowas wie: "Da ist sie. Am Leben und...fast... gesund. Im Moment jedenfalls noch." Einer, ein Mann, sah mich lange an. "Woher weiß ich, dass ihr nichts geschieht, wenn ich kooperiere? Falls ich das jemals tun sollte!" fügte er fast trotzig an. "Du Narr," fuhr ihn die Frau an, "dass sie noch lebt, ist reine Großzügigkeit." "Pah," der Mann lachte trocken auf "Ihr hofft ja nur, dass ihr mit ihrer Hilfe die anderen findet. Aber ihr täuscht euch, sie weiß ebenso wenig wie ich, wo sie sind." "Dann ist sie nutzlos für uns. Es sei denn,..." "Niemals!" "Dann können wir uns ihrer ja entledigen." Sie gab einer der beiden Wachen (?) neben den Mann einen Wink. "Wartet." "Ah, unser junger Held lenkt doch ein?" "Ihr Schweine!" brach es hasserfüllt aus ihm heraus. Einer der Wächter neben ihm schlug darauf zu. "Nein, laßt.." wies die Frau den Wächter, der den Schlag ausgeteilt hatte, an. Sie wandte sich wieder zu dem Mann hin. "Ich werde dir einen ehrlichen Vorschlag machen, 569. Dein Wissen über deine Geschwister ist für uns sehr wertvoll. Ausserdem verschwende ich ungern all die Gelder die wir in deine Entwicklung gesteckt haben. Also kooperiere - und sie wird leben."  
  
Auch nach dem Aufwachen wurde ich das Gesicht jenes Mannes nicht mehr los. Obwohl ich nur schemenhaft seine Umrisse erkennen konnte, erscheinen sie in jeder weiteren Nacht immer klarer. Als ob ich ihn berühren könnte. Trotz dieser widerlichen Tabletten, die ich jetzt regelmäßig wieder nahm, sah ich es oft im Traum. Wie ein Geist scheint es mich in den letzten drei Nächten durch den Schlaf gejagt zu haben. Immer nur das Gesicht, das durch die Schwärze meiner Träume gleitet, nie mehr. Immer ist er körperlos: Bis zu jenen Tag, als sie mich in ein anderes Zimmer verlegten.  
  
5. Eintrag Dr. Lydecker kam direkt nach dem Frühstück in mein Zimmer. Verwundert schaute ich von meiner Lektüre Shakespeares "Mittsommernachtstraum" auf. Es war eine ungewöhnlich frühe Zeit, um mit meinen Therapiestunden fortzufahren. Bevor ich aber irgend etwas in dieser Richtung sagen konnte, kam er mir zuvor: "Morgen , Lisa! Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten für Sie!" "Ach ja?" Was kam denn jetzt? Hatten sie endlich den noch flüchtigen Verbrecher gefangen, oder wollte er mir wieder einmal eine neue Therapiemethode vorschlagen? Ich hatte immer noch die Nase voll von dem gestrigen Versuch, durch Hypnose meine Erinnerung auf Vordermann zu bringen. Aber ausser entsetzlichen Kopfschmerzen hatten Lydeckers Versuche meine Vergangenheit ans Tageslicht zu bringen, nichts gebracht. Er hätte mir richtig leid getan, da er anscheinend grosse Hoffnungen in diese Sache gesteckt hatte, wenn ich nicht selber so enttäuscht gewesen wäre. Also erwartete ich eher mit gemischten Gefühlen seine Ankündigung. "Sie kriegen ein neues Zimmer!" "Was?" "Ich finde, dieses Krankenzimmer ist nicht mehr notwendig. Körperlich sind Sie ja insoweit genesen. Wir verlegen Sie in eine Abteilung, wo Sie etwas mehr Freiraum genießen können." "Freiraum?" Ich versuchte immer noch zu verdauen, was er mir da unterbreitet hatte. "Sie haben sich doch immer beschwert, dass Sie hier sowenig raus können. Jener Bereich, in den wir Sie jetzt bringen werden, ist besonders gesichert. Es besteht also keine Gefahr, dass irgendeiner ihrer Verfolger sie dort findet." setzte er beruhigend hinzu, als er mein Widerstreben bemerkte. "Ich weiß nicht." "Wollen Sie lieber hierbleiben?" er zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch . "Nein, natürlich nicht. Es ist nur so..." ".Dieses Zimmer ist alles, an was Sie sich erinnern, ich verstehe. Aber keine Sorge, ich denke, Ihr neues Zimmer wird Ihnen ebenso gut gefallen. Ihre Sachen werden wir später holen." Mit diesem Worten gab er den beiden Männern, die vor der Tür standen, ein Zeichen. Sie kamen rein, und schlossen mich in ihre Mitte ein, so dass ich ihnen nicht ausweichen konnte. "Was soll das?" "Das hier ist unter anderen auch eine militärische Einrichtung. Meine Männer werden dafür sorgen, das Ihnen nichts geschieht. Z.B. Sie nicht versehentlich in irgendeinen Übungsbereich kommen, wo Sie von einer Kugel getroffen werden oder ähnliches."  
  
Wir mussten auf unseren Weg das Gebäude verlassen. Zum ersten Mal sah ich den Bereich außerhalb meines Krankenzimmers. Enttäuscht musste ich feststellen, dass es nichts besonderes zu sehen gab. Wir gingen durch graue, mit Zement verkleidete Gänge, die vollkommen Menschenleer waren. Nur manchmal hörte man undefinierbare Geräusche hinter den verschlossenen Türen, an denen wir vorbei gingen. "Wo sind denn alle?" "Wie bitte?" Lydecker sah mich überrascht an. "Na, die Menschen. Sagten Sie nicht, dies sei eine Militäreinrichtung?" "Es ist Morgenappell. In den nächsten Stunden werden diese Gänge noch leer bleiben." "Schade". Ich hätte gerne mal andere Menschen gesehen. Schließlich verließen wir das Gebäude. Überrascht blieb ich stehen. Es war wie ein Schock für mich, endlich draussen zu sein. Mir schien es, als hätte ich nie etwas köstlicheres als diese frische Luft gerochen, die nicht, wie ich es bis jetzt gewohnt war, aus den Lüftungsschächten kam. "Wir müssen weiter." "Bitte , warten Sie." bat ich ihn. "Also gut." Resignierend seufzte Lydecker. Aufmerksam sah ich mich um. In all den Wochen, wo ich mir vorgestellt hatte, endlich draussen zu sein, war die Realität doch etwas enttäuschend. Der Himmel war verhangen, und es war kühl. Wir standen in so einer Art Hof, der von drei Seiten von Gebäuden umschlossen wurde. Die offene Seite führte auf eine Art freien Platz hinaus, der schließlich in einiger Entfernung zu einer umzäunten Wiese überging . Erfreut sah ich, dass sich dort einige Gestalten bewegten. Unwillkürlich trat ich einen Schritt auf sie zu, als eine Hand mich plötzlich am Arm griff. "Was haben Sie vor?" "Da sind Menschen.." wollte ich erklären. "Wir haben keine Zeit dafür ihr Training zu stören. Folgen Sie mir jetzt bitte weiter." fuhr mich Lydecker unwirsch an. " Aber..." Mist, wieso war er plötzlich so komisch drauf? "Kommen Sie!" wies er mich an. Beleidigt folgte ich ihm. "Sie können später noch Ihren Wunsch noch weiteren menschlichen Kontakten nachkommen. Nur im Moment müssen Sie sich leider noch gedulden." beschwichtigte er mich. "Wenn Sie........was zum...er sollte doch gar nicht " Er brach plötzlich ab. Auf dem Trainingsplatz war es unruhig geworden. Laute Stimmen erschallten. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrten meine Begleiter hinüber. "Was ist los?" wollte ich wissen. Erst drängelte er, als würde es um sonst was gehen, wieder ins Gebäude zu gelangen, und dann rannte er jetzt plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen los zum Trainingsplatz. "Bringt sie weg." brüllte er im Laufen meinen Wächter zu, die mich prompt an den Armen fassten, und rücklings auf ein nahe stehendes Gebäude zu zerrten. "Lassen Sie mich los!" Aber trotz meines verzweifelten Windens in ihrem Griff konnte ich nichts gegen sie ausrichten. Schließlich gab ich auf und ließ mich von ihnen schleifen. Während meiner Befreiungsversuche hatte ich nicht mehr auf den Trainingsplatz geachtet. Jetzt, wo ich mich nicht mehr wehrte, kam er wieder voll in mein Blickfeld. Lydecker hatte den Platz fast schon erreicht, als plötzlich eine der Gestalten auf den Zaun zulief. "Scheiße, er springt drüber" schrie einer meiner Bewacher. Fassungslos sah ich zu, wie tatsächlich die Gestalt mit einen gigantischen Satz über den Zaun sprang. Dabei war das Teil fast doppelt so hoch, wie sie selber. Im selben Moment schallten Sirenen los, und von überallher rannten plötzlich quer über den Platz Leute auf die Gestalt zu, die sich bei näheren Herankommen als Mann erwies. "Er kommt hierher, mach endlich die scheiß Tür auf." brüllte es hinter mir. Ich wagte es, einen Blick nach hinten zu werfen, auch wenn mich das Szenario vor mir faszinierte. Der Mann schien mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu zurasen und warf alle , die ihn aufhalten wollten, wie Puppen beiseite. Meine Bewacher standen vor einer Eisentür und hantierten hektisch dran herum. Endlich ging die Tür auf und sie zerrten mich fast brutal hinein. "Endlich", seufzte einer von ihnen, als die Tür sich hinter uns schloss. Sie drehten sich um, und schoben mich weiter in den Gang hinein. "Gehen Sie, Miss, wir.." Ein Knallen ließ ihn Stocken. Irgend etwas war an die Tür geprallt. Laute Geräusche drangen durch das dicke Metall zu uns durch. So ähnlich müsste der Einschlag eines Meteoritenschwarms klingen. Leicht verängstigt sah ich zu, wie die Tür bebte. Plötzlich war wieder Stille. Meine Bewacher atmeten auf. Einer von ihnen setzte sich sein Headset wieder auf, das ihm bei der Flucht vom Kopf gefallen war, und lauschte hinein. Schließlich nickte er zufrieden. "Alles klar. Sie haben ihn." Auf meine Fragen, was denn geschehen sei, antworteten sie nicht. Auch Dr. Lydecker, der mich später in meinen neuen Zimmer aufsuchte, sagte mir nichts. Er meinte nur, der Fall müsste noch untersucht werden, bevor er mir genaueres sagen könne. Erst später wurde mir klar, das der Mann, der uns über den Platz verfolgt hatte , derselbe wie in meinen Traum gewesen war.  
  
Ende Teil 2 


	3. Teil 3

Titel: Die Fetzen ihrer Erinnerung Teil: 3? Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Das letzte Gefecht/ Die zweite Flucht Rating: PG Zusammenfassung: Fortsetzung zu " Der stumme Pakt". Lydecker hat Ria in seine Krallen gekriegt und versucht ihr Gedächtnis zu manipulieren Pairing: Ria/Mace, Lydecker Kategorie AU Disclaimer: Ria und Mace sowie ihre Geschichte gehören mir, der Rest von DA aber leider nicht. * buhäää* A/N: Erst mal danke ich besonders Reni , Lena und Dhana und Co. für ihr absolut liebes Feedback. Es hat mich regelrecht beflügelt weiter zu schreiben, so abgedroschen das auch klingen mag. Aber trotzdem könnten weitere FBs nicht schaden, * grins *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
6. Eintrag  
  
"Was war das gestern?" wollte ich von Lydecker wissen. Er sah überrascht von seinem allgegenwärtigen Notizblock auf. "Was?" "Der Typ gestern." "Wen meinen Sie?" "Der Mann, der gestern auf dem Trainingsplatz so ein Aufsehen erregt hat. Meine Güte, der hat die Leute durch die Luft geworfen, als sei er Superman." Superman? Ein verschwommenes Bild erschien vor meinen Augen, im selben Moment in dem ich diesen Namen nannte. Ein blaurot gekleideter Mann aus dem Fernsehen. Aber egal, primär war ich jetzt viel zu sehr darüber verwirrt, dass jener Mann aus meinen Traum plötzlich Wirklichkeit geworden war. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden." Lydecker wandte sich wieder seinen Papieren zu. "Wollen Sie mich verschaukeln?" Das darf es doch einfach nicht geben. Lydecker zögerte. Dann seufzte er resigniert: "Also gut. Es wäre natürlich besser gewesen, wenn Sie der ganzen Sache nicht soviel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätten, oder sie gar vergessen hätten." Vergessen? Bei dem Wirbel gestern und bei seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten direkt danach oder gerade jetzt? Nur über meine Leiche. Dafür war ich viel zu neugierig. Seitdem ich hier bin, war das nach meiner Erinnerung an den Schnee das Aufregendste, was mir passiert ist. "Jener Mann, nun, wie soll ich es sagen,..." er war aufgestanden und ging fast unschlüssig auf und ab. So kannte ich den stets Ruhe ausstrahlenden Doktor gar nicht. "Nun ja, er ist derjenige der beiden Verbrecher, den wir fangen konnten." "Was??? Und da lassen Sie ihn frei ´rumlaufen? Er hätte mich umbringen können!" "Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch genau das gestern vor. Sie hatten Glück, das wir ihn stoppen konnten." "Das beantwortet nicht , wieso er frei herum läuft, wenn er doch so gefährlich sein soll!" "Oh gefährlich ist er. Gefährlicher, als Sie es sich jemals ausmalen könnten," murmelte Lydecker. Dann fuhr er etwas lauter fort: "Einen meiner Männer ist offenbar ein Fehler unterlaufen. Zeitweise dürfen sich die hier aus militärischen, oder wie bei diesem Verbrecher , teilweise auch aus Sicherheits, bzw. strafrechtlichen Gründen Inhaftierten draussen körperlich betätigen. Natürlich nur unter strengster Bewachung. Irgendwie hat der betreffende Wärter trotz sämtlicher Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, ihn versehentlich in die falsche Gruppe eingeordnet. Der Schuldige ist sofort zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden- eine solche Sache wird nicht mehr vorkommen", sagte er mit solch einem bedrohlichen Funkeln in den Augen, das mir ganz kalt wurde. Ich wollte nicht derjenige sein, der den Zorn des ansonsten so freundlichen und geduldigen Dr. Lydeckers auf sich gezogen hatte. Ich war aber immer noch neugierig, auch wenn meine Erregung langsam wieder abklang: "Und wieso konnte er einfach so über den Zaun springen? Weshalb konnte er die ganzen Männer wie Spielzeuge beiseite schmeißen? Hat er plötzlich Zauberkräfte bekommen, oder sind Ihre Leute komplette Idioten?" Oh- oh, so was wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht sagen. Und bestimmt nicht in diesem Ton. Für einen Augenblick schien es, als blicke mich ein völlig anderer Lydecker an. Als hätte sich unter dem freundlichen Gesicht irgend etwas anderes versteckt gehalten. Etwas furchteinflößendes. Aber als er sprach, war auch dieser Eindruck von ihm wieder verschwunden. "Wir vermuten, das er während der Pubertätsphase Aufputschmittel genommen hat, deren Nebenwirkung seine Muskelkraft um ein Vielfaches erhöht hat. Ausserdem haben wir in seinem Körper Servogelenke entdeckt, die ihm den Sprung über den Zaun erlaubt haben." "Wieso ist Ihnen das nicht vorher aufgefallen? Der Kerl hätte jederzeit hier rein marschieren können!" Bei dem Gedanken ergriff mich die Angst. "Nein, wir wußten Bescheid. Aber aufgrund der erwähnten Verwechslung waren die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen geringfügiger als sonst üblich. Sie waren aber zu keinen Zeitpunkt in Gefahr." Ach ja? Was soll denn dann das auf dem Hof gewesen sein? Aber ein anderer Gedanke tauchte in mir auf, der mich von meiner momentanen Furcht ablenkte. Und von dem Problem, wieso ich so gefährliche Feinde hatte.  
  
"Ich möchte ihn sehen." äußerte ich den Gedanken laut. "Was?" "Ich will ihn sehen!" wiederholte ich bestimmt. "Lisa, das hatte wir doch schon." "Ja, die befürchteten Traumata, ich weiß- aber auf dem Hof habe ich auch keine gekriegt. Also kann ich auch keine bekommen, wenn ich mit ihm rede." versuchte ich mich auch selbst zu überzeugen. Wenn der Kerl etwas über meine Vergangenheit wußte, dann mußte ich mit ihm reden. Und Gnade ihm sämtliche Götterpantheone dieser Welt, wenn er mir nicht Rede und Antwort steht. Lydecker sah mich skeptisch an. "Wirklich? Das ist erfreulich. Sie hatten also keine negativen Feedbacks durch diese Begegnung?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Interessant. Und auch ansonsten kam er Ihnen nicht bekannt vor? Kein Wiedererkennen?" Ich zögerte. Er bemerkte es und forschte nach: "Lisa?" Sollte ich es ihm wirklich sagen? Aber wenn nicht ihm, wenn konnte ich mich dann anvertrauen? Diesem Tagebuch etwa? Ein hohler Ersatz im Vergleich zu einem lebenden Menschen. "Nun ja, ich habe ... Träume... von seinem Gesicht." "Träume?" sagte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme. "Seit wann denn?" "Nichts Bestimmtes, nur hin und wieder sehe ich sein Gesicht im Traum." plapperte ich nervös weiter. "Seit wann?" wiederholte er beharrlich. "Ungefähr 4 Tage" "4 Tage" da war er wieder, der seltsame Unterton. "Warum haben Sie mir nichts gesagt?" "Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich wichtig war. Ich wußte ja nicht, ob er überhaupt Realität ist." "Lisa, ob etwas wichtig ist, oder nicht, können Sie getrost mir überlassen. Dafür bin ich schließlich da. Sie können mir alles anvertrauen. Haben Sie ausser seinem Gesicht noch vonetwas geträumt? Orte z.B.?" Ich schüttelte von seiner Predigt leicht beschämt den Kopf. "Hat er im Traum irgend etwas gesagt? Namen genannt?" "Nein!" "Gut," seufzte er, "dann wollen wir die Sache erst mal beobachten. Aber Sie werden mir ab sofort alles mitteilen, was Ihnen dazu einfällt. Ist das klar?" betonte er mit Nachdruck. Gehorsam nickte ich. "Gut. Ach ja- Sie nehmen doch noch regelmäßig Ihre Tabletten?" wieder nickte ich. "Dann sollte es keine Problem mehr geben - Sie verstehen sicher, das ein größerer Freiraum für Sie momentan zu gefährlich ist." mit diesen , wahrhaft aufmunternden ,Worten verabschiedete er sich.  
  
7. Eintrag  
  
Soll ich ihm erzählen , dass ich diese Nacht doch von jenem Mann geträumt habe? So deutlich, als könnte ich ihn anfassen, saß er mir an einem Tisch gegenüber und beobachtete mich. Während ich anscheinend gerade eine Tüte mit Lebensmitteln auspackte. Dann steht er plötzlich auf, und geht zur Tür, dreht sich aber im Herausgehen noch einmal um und spricht mich an. Ich bin mehr oder weniger sofort aufgewacht und habe mich an dieses Buch gesetzt. Dabei geht mir die ganze Zeit die Frage durch den Kopf, ob Dr. Lydecker doch nicht recht hatte- Habe ich durch die ausgelassenen Tabletten einen Alptraum heraufbeschworen, einen Dämon, der mich nun auch ausserhalb meiner Träume jagt? Vielleicht sollte ich mich ihm anvertrauen. Ihm sagen, dass jener junge Mann mich im Traum weiter verfolgt und sogar zu mir spricht: "Paß auf dich auf, eines Tages werde ich dich nicht mehr beschützen können, Ria."  
  
8. Eintrag  
  
Ich habe Lydecker nichts erzählt. Keine Ahnung, warum. Vielleicht weil der Name, der im Traum fiel anders war, als der, den ich angeblich jetzt trage: Lisa Braschaw. Sich anders anfühlte. Irgendwie vertrauter.  
  
9. Eintrag  
  
Keine Änderung, Lydecker wird langsam unzufrieden. Er ist enttäuscht, weil ich mich an Schnee an gar nichts erinnere. Er versucht es zu verbergen, aber ich merke, wie unruhig er ist. Immer wieder fragt er mich nach meinem Traumgast. Ob ich erneut etwas von ihm geträumt hatte. Ob ich mich noch an jemanden anderes erinnern könnte. Oder wenigstens an Orte, Straßennamen oder so. Ich weiß nicht, warum er so dahinter her ist. Arbeitet sein Team wirklich so schlecht, dass er nur mit meiner Hilfe den noch flüchtigen Verbrechen fangen kann? Er behauptet, ich weigere mich, Fortschritte zu machen. Vielleicht hat er recht. Ich habe ihm nichts mehr über jenen Mann erzählt, den ich in meinen Träumen sehe. Ich will ihn nicht teilen. Er ist etwas, das alleine mir gehört, in diesem vergitterten Raum, den ich entgegen seiner Versprechungen immer noch nicht verlassen durfte. Oh er ist schöne eingerichtet. Schöner als mein letzter Raum. Bett, Stühle und ein Tisch für Lydeckers Gespräche, aber ebenso ein hübscher Teppich und an den weißen Wänden hängen bunte Bilder von Menschen und Landschaften. Lydecker glaubt wohl, letzteres könne mein Unterbewußtsein positiv beeinflussen. Aber in meinen Träumen bin ich woanders. Nicht an einen Ort, wo ich dieses Tagebuch hinter dem Wasserkasten meiner Toilette einklemmen muss, damit keiner es findet . Wo ich nicht erzählen muss, es sei mir versehentlich in den Mülleimer gerutscht, und die Putzfrau habe es mitgenommen. Oh, ja ich kriege endlich einen andere Frau zu sehen. Auch wenn die kein Wort mit mir wechselt und ihre Arbeit stumm wie ein Schatten verrichtet, während ich verzweifelt versuche, mit ihr Konversation zu betreiben. Wo ich jenen Mann als Jungen sehe, manchmal sogar als das kleine kahlgeschorene Kind. Wo er nicht mein Feind ist oder mir nach dem Leben trachtet. Ja, es ist gut, dass ich Lydecker nichts erzähle. Seine nüchterne Betrachtungsweise würde dem ganzen seinen - ja wie soll ich es nennen?- Trost, Glanz, Schönheit ? rauben. Und das will ich nicht. Wieder in jene graue Wüste der Traum- und Hoffnungslosigkeit zurück zu fallen, die vor dem Erscheinen des jungen Mannes in mir herrschte. Selbst wenn das Traumbild von ihm meinen endgültigen, mentalen Zusammenbruch ankündigt. Denn nichts ist schlimmer als diese Einsamkeit  
  
Der Mann schließt für einen Augenblick das Buch. Eine Hand fährt über seine Augen.  
  
"Mein Gott, Ria."stöhnt er leise. Dann senkt er erneut den Blick und verschlingt mit fast hungrigen Augen die wenigen Blätter, die noch übrig sind.  
  
Ende Teil 3 


	4. Teil 4

Titel: Die Fetzen ihrer Erinnerung Teil : 4/4 Autor: Mara Email: kargmin@yahoo.de Spoiler: Das letzte Gefecht/ Die zweite Flucht Rating: PG-13 Zusammenfassung: Fortsetzung zu " Der stumme Pakt". Lydecker hat Ria in seine Krallen gekriegt und versucht ihr Gedächtnis zu manipulieren Pairing: Ria/Mace, Lydecker, Zack, Max Kategorie: AU Disclaimer: Ria und Mace sowie ihre Geschichte gehören mir, der Rest von DA aber leider nicht. * buhäää*. Die Welt ist so unfair *grummel*. A/N: Meinen Dank an alle, die mich so lieb unterstützt haben  
  
Die Fetzen ihre Erinnerung- Teil 4  
  
10. Eintrag  
  
Lydecker macht mir jetzt regelrecht Angst. Nicht nur wegen meiner Träume, die fast allem widersprechen, was er mir erzählt hat- nein, liebes Tagebuch, so dumm bin ich nicht, einzig aufgrund von verschwommener Bilder und Eindrücken mißtrauisch dem Mann gegenüber zu werden, der mich schließlich gerettet hat. Auch wenn diese Träume mir einiges zum Nachdenken geben. Nein, es ist mehr sein Verhalten. Er kommt nur noch sehr selten und wenn er da ist, schwankt er zwischen guten und bösen Onkel. Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, ihn enttäuscht zu haben. Ich weiß nicht , was ich machen soll. Halt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Er weiß, dass ich was gemerkt habe. Seit kurzen sehe ich jetzt zwei Wachen statt einer vor der Türe stehen, wenn er hereinkommt. Ihre Blicke.... bereiten mir Unbehagen. Als ob sie mich manchmal ausziehen wollen. Ich will raus hier.  
  
11. Eintrag  
  
Letzte Nacht hab ich wieder geträumt. Flammen schlugen um mich herum aus den Boden. Ich kriegte keine Luft mehr und war der Panik nahe wie nie zuvor in meinen Leben. Durch das Feuer kam eine Gestalt auf mich zu. Als ich ihn erkannte, wollte ich weglaufen. Aber er fing mich ein und trug mich ins Freie. An die frische Luft. Dann streichelte er mein Haar und sagte mir, dass er mich immer beschützen wolle. Doch plötzlich stürmten dunkle Schatten auf uns zu und trennten uns. Schatten mit Gewehren, die sie auf uns abfeuerten. Ich bin schreiend aufgewacht. Die Wachen sind daraufhin hereingekommen und haben sich nach meinen Befinden erkundigt. Scheinbar besorgt, während aus ihren Augen und ihren Mienen etwas ganz anderes sprach. Ich konnte sie abwimmeln, aber trotzdem. Würden sie Lydecker nicht fürchten, wer weiß, was sie mir dann antun würden.  
  
12. Eintrag.  
  
Wie lange bin ich schon hier? Jeder Tag geht in den anderen über. Selbst anhand der Tagebucheinträge kann ich die verstreichende Zeit nicht messen. Ich war zu lange ohne Bewußtsein, bevor ich ohne Gedächtnis aufwachte. Ausserdem gab es nicht jeden Tag etwas aufzuschreiben. Und in den Nächten jagen mich Ungeheuer durch dunkle Hausflure, während er blutend am Boden liegt. Ich habe keine schönen Träume mehr. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, ein Held wäre erschienen und würde mich retten kommen? Würde mir mit seinen Kuß alle Alpträume nehmen und mir mein Leben zurückgeben? Wie konnte ich nur derart naiv sein? In der Hölle gibt es keine Engel. Und wenn doch, dann zeigen sie sich nicht.  
  
13. Eintrag  
  
Okay, okay, ganz ruhig Mädchen. Komm langsam wieder zur Besinnung und schaff Klarheit in deinen Gedanken. Heute Nacht schrillten Alarmsirenen los. Geschrei hallte durch das Gebäude. Schritte trampelten durch den Flur, und weiter draussen im Wald fielen Schüsse. Irgendwann mittendrin erschütterte eine Explosion die Mauern. Und da war noch dieser Mann, der... Nein, nein, so geht das nicht, Mädchen. Bring das Ganze erst mal in die richtige Reihenfolge, sonst weiß du morgen nicht mehr, wo dir der Kopf steht. Also ich wurde von Alarmsirenen geweckt. Danach schien das ganze Gebäude aus den Schlaf zu erwachen. Schreie schallten durch die Gänge. Ich hörte Schritte und Rufe. Jemand rannte an meinen Raum vorbei, stockte dann, und eine Männerstimme rief: " Verdammt Max! Was machst du denn da? Wir müssen raus hier!" "Geh schon vor, Zack, ich kümmere mich um Brin!" erscholl es vom entgegengesetzten Gangende. "Diese ..." die Männerstimme grummelte noch etwas, was ich nicht verstehen konnte. Aber das war nicht wichtig, ich war sowieso wie elektrisiert: "Zack!" Dieser Name, ich kannte ihn. Keine Zeit , um diese mit Nachgrübeln zu vergeuden. Irgend etwas sagte mir, dass der Mann vor der Tür wenn nicht ein Freund, so doch jemand war, dem ich vertrauen konnte. Ich warf mich gegen die Tür. "Zack!" Die Stimme stockte in ihrem Fluchen. Immer wieder warf ich mich gegen die Tür, seinen Namen rufend. Selbst wenn ich wollte, mein Körper konnte nicht mehr aufhören. So stolperte ich auch geradewegs in die Arme des blonden Riesen, der schließlich die Tür aufriss. "Ria???! Du lebst?" verblüfft starrte er mich an. Ich starrte nicht minder verblüfft zurück. In meinen Kopf arbeitete es. Seine Worte setzten mehr Empfindungen und Bilder frei, als ich momentan begreifen konnte. Irgendwie musste ich doch die Fetzen meiner Erinnerung zu fassen kriegen, sie zu einen fertigen Bild verknüpfen können...Aber der Typ war schneller als mein Gedächtnis und brachte meine mühsam gestartete Erinnerungssuche zum Stocken. Grob fuhr er mich an. "Wo ist Mace? Was haben sie ihm angetan? Lebt er noch?" "Wer zum Teufel ist Mace?" verdattert starrte ich ihn an. Dann machte es regelrecht *Klick * in meinem Kopf. Mace! "Wenn du uns an Lydecker verraten hast, dann..." drohte er mir ohne auf meine Worte zu achten. "Ich hab Lydecker gar nichts verraten" fuhr ich empört auf. Der Kerl hatte sich ja gar nicht verändert. Arrogant bis zum geht nicht mehr. "Ach ja? Dann ist es also nicht deine Schuld, das er Mace geschnappt und mich fast quer durch N.Y. gejagt hat?" " Und wieso sitze ICH dann seit Monaten mit einem Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb hier, während du nichts besseres zu tun hast, als anderer Leute Nachtruhe zu stören?" "Hä?" Verständnislos starrte er mich an. Dann schien er sich an was zu erinnern und schubste mich zurück in den Raum. "Bleib hier. Hier bist du sicher." "Nein, warte", versuchte ich ihn aufzuhalten. "Ich kann Max nicht im Stich lassen, sie braucht meine Hilfe. Ich komme wieder.", hörte ich noch seine Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür. Minuten später knallte es und der ganze Raum wackelte. Danach hörte ich nur noch die Schüsse im Wald. Er wird nicht wiederkommen. Die Scheinwerfer hatten den Waldrand erhellt, und ich sah, wie eine der beiden Gestalten, die sie aus dem Wald trugen, blondes Haar hatte. War die andere Person Max? Ich hoffe nicht. Denn wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, hat er sie geliebt. Ich mag ja vieles vergessen haben, aber derart offensichtliche Gefühle in den Augen eines Menschen erkenne ich sofort. ****** "Ja, er hat sie geliebt." , flüsterte der einsame Mann im Wald. "Aber wenn du seine Gefühle so leicht durchschauen konntest, warum dann nicht auch meine?" Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Buch zu. Aber die folgenden Seiten waren leer. "Was.." entsetzt blätterte der Mann in dem Buch. "Das kann doch nicht sein." Aber die Tagebucherzählung hatte aufgehört. "Verdammt!" erregt schlug er die Faust gegen den Baumstamm. Rinde splitterte und als er die Faust zurückzog war der Einschlag im Baum deutlich zu erkennen. "Verflucht." Er schlug wieder zu. "Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt." Immer wieder ließ er seine Schläge gegen den Stamm prasseln. Erst als ihm klar wurde, dass der sich nicht wehren würde, wandte er sich ab und starrte in Richtung der Ruinen. Wenn er sie schon nicht finden würde, dann wenigstens jemanden, an dem er seine Wut und Verzweiflung auslassen könne. Er verweigerte sich den Schmerz des Gedanken, was danach sein würde. Wenn er ihre Leiche finden würde. Er schluckte hart. "Nein!" und trat nochmals gegen die Überreste des Baumstamms. "Armer Baum!" erklang es hinter ihm. Er wirbelte herum. "Hey, du wirst doch nicht auch noch mich zu Kleinholz verarbeiten" schelmisch grinste sie ihn an. "Ria!" flüsterte er fassungslos. "Du...lebst!" "Wenn du nicht auch noch auf mich losgehst, ja." Achselzuckend stand die junge Frau vor ihm. Schatten lagen unter ihren Augen, und trotz des munteren Tons in ihrer Stimme war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte. "Aber das Feuer, wie bist du entkommen?" "Genauso wie du wahrscheinlich. Irgend jemand öffnete die Türen. Dann bin ich hier im Wald gelandet und habe zufällig gehört, wie du diesen Baum den Krieg erklärt hast. Ich habe deine Stimme erkannt, und hier bin ich." "Ja..." brachte er kehlig hervor. Stockend streckte er die Hand aus und strich über ihre Züge. "Dir geht's nicht gut." stellte er besorgt fest. "Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt, so weite Strecken hinter einen wild gewordenen X5 herzurennen" versuchte sie zu scherzen. Dabei taumelte sie und Mace musste ihr helfen, sich hinzusetzen. Behutsam ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und legte den Arm um sie. "Ich hätte stärker versuchen sollen, zu dir zu kommen. Ich hätte sie mehr bekämpfen sollen." "Mache ich dir Vorwürfe? Mir ist klar, was du durchgemacht hast." Schwach lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter an. "Aber ich bin Schuld daran, das sie dich überhaupt gefangen haben. Ich habe sie zu dir geführt. Wenn ich ihnen alles gesagt hätte, was ich weiß, hätten sie dich vielleicht gehen lassen." "Ich hätte nie zugelassen, das du meinetwegen deine Geschwister verrätst," versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Ich wäre eher gestorben, als zuzulassen, das sie dir was antun." brachte er dennoch gequält hervor. "Ich weiß, Mace" sie umfasste seine Hand, die immer noch an ihrer Wange ruhte. "Aber mir bist du lebendig viel lieber." Fügte sie hinzu. "Viel, viel lie...ups" schrie sie plötzlich auf, als er sie mit einer abrupten Bewegung an sich zog. "Ging das nicht auch noch ein bißchen sanfter?" flüsterte sie belustigt, als sich ihre Lippen endlich voneinander lösten "So?" er knabberte sanft an ihrer Unterlippe, bevor er sie erneut küsste. "Seit wann wußtest du es?" fragte er sie später, während er sie noch in seiner Umarmung festhielt. Ria öffnete müde die Augen: "Dass ich dich liebe oder das ich überhaupt weiß, wer du bist?" "Beides." Sie seuftzte. "Das mit dem Erinnern setzte ein, nachdem ich Zack getroffen hatte." "Ja, ich hab deinen Tagebucheintrag dazu gelesen." Sie setzte sich abrupt auf. "Du hast mein Tagebuch?!" Dann fiel ihr Blick aber auch schon auf das Buch, was halb unter den Spänen begraben lag. "Ich hätte mir denken können, das du es finden würdest. Du bist der einzige, der meine Gedankengänge so gut kennt, um das Versteck zu finden." Resigniert seufzte sie. Es war nicht leicht zu verdauen, das jemand, selbst wenn es Mace war, ihre intimsten Gedanken lesen würde. "Bist du wütend?" folgte er ihren Gedanken. "Nein. Es ist gut, das du es gefunden hast. Ich würde es nur ungern zurücklassen." "Warum hast du nicht mehr weiter geschrieben? Ich dachte schon, dir wäre was passiert!" "Das hab ich gemerkt." Blinzelnd nickte sie in Richtung des zerstörten Baums. "Es erschien mir zu riskant. Lydecker war mißtrauisch geworden und ich wollte nicht, das er allzu viel erfährt." Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn." Und was ist meiner Frage?" "Welche Frage?" Unschuldig lächelte sie ihn an. "Seit wann liebst du mich?" Sie verdrehte die Augen. Müssen Männer immer solche Idioten sein? "Von Anfang an, Dummkopf."  
  
Ende  
  
A/N:* buhää* *heul* *schluchzt * Meine Süßen sind jetzt erwachsen und gehen ihre eigenen Wege. Wie fandet ihr ihre Geschichte? Bitte gebt Feedback. 


End file.
